Preservers of the Dreamscape
by Epsilon Zeta
Summary: A different type of S&S. I don't know if I should continue this at all because I'm not good at romance.
1. Preservers of the Dreamscape

Author's Notes: I am going to give another try at writing romance. If it's corny or anything like that, let me know what I can do to change it or just tell me to quit entirely.  
  
Disclaimers: Cardcaptors belong to CLAMP, I own my interpretation of the Dreamscape (original idea belonged to Rush, another fanfic author out there on the net) and Strider  
  
Preservers of the Dreamscape  
  
Every once in a while, a mishap occurs in a parallel world and the love and innocence of that world would slowly diminish. It is up to the Preservers of the Dreamscape to preserve the love and innocence to some degree. This is the tale of one particular Preserver and an emerald-eyed girl.  
  
The Defender looked at the beautiful plane where the thoughts of innocence bound themselves together to form harmony. This was one of the few places his chaotic counterpart cannot destroy. He moved to Crothus' workplace where he was busy trying to assign duties to the Preservers. "Tough day?"  
  
Crothus looked up to see Strider. "Oh, it's you. Do you mind giving me a hand with assigning everything? I tell ya, it's getting harder each day to get by." Strider picked up a paper and looked through it. The name of the child haunted him when he read it. It was the name of his mother, the same mother who was mercilessly slaughtered by Tsabo Tavoc one week ago, Sakura Avalon.   
  
"Hey, you!" An amber-eyed boy flew up to him. "Yes?" Strider handed him the assignment. "Your assignment will be to guide this girl. There is a possibility she will be corrupted by her recently discovered magical power." The boy studied the status report while the entity continued to speak. "You will go under the name of Li Syaoran. Here is all the data you will require."  
  
As the boy flew off to that world, Strider started to ponder if his presence will set that world straight. After all, there is no Li Syaoran in that world. Who knows what could happen if Sakura was in danger and no one was around to help? The Defender silently prayed that his action by creating a Li Syaoran for that world could save it from the dark future that it would eventually encounter.  
  
'The target is in that classroom.' The boy had finished establishing necessities for himself. He created false records and memories. According to those records, he was raised in Tibet. One of the monks even accompanied him to Readington so Li didn't have to worry about having a guardian.  
  
"Everyone, please welcome Li Syaoran." He stepped into the classroom and carefully scanned for magic auras. "Li, why don't you take the seat behind Sakura?" The boy did not reply. He simply took his seat behind the girl. 'She's giving off an aura. So far the report is accurate. I better check with the Lasenboard.'  
  
The morning had come and gone. The students had just gone off for lunch. Li silently climbed a tree and took out his Lasenboard. Unlike normal ones, this Lasenboard was made in the Dreamscape. Rather than pointing a beam, it would show an image in the user's mind that will tell him or her what is being asked. The boy gave a quick thought to the Lasenboard. 'Confirm my suspicions about Sakura.' He began to chant.  
  
"Source of light in ancient spin  
Send forth the magic power within  
Oracles of gold, wood, water, fire, earth,  
clouds, wind, rain and electricity  
Force, know my plight  
Release the Light!!!"  
  
A small ball of light came out of the board and scanned the school perimeter and an image of the Clow mistress came up in Li's mind. 'How is it that some one as innocent as her become involved in the ancient arts of sorcery? What am I to do with you?'  
  
"Li!" He turned and saw Sakura with Madison below him. He leaped off the branch of the tree. "Is there someting I can do for you?" Sakura gave a smile. "Uh...no. I just want to welcome you to Readington. My name is Sakura and this is Madison." The black haired girl smiled.   
  
'This is the one who could get corrupted? According to the report...now I understand. Her mother died the same day when she opened the Clow. She has a huge burden on her shoulders. Perhaps I can relieve some of that burden.' "You're the one chosen by Kerberus?" Sakura gave a startled look. "What...?"  
  
Li narrowed his eyes. "I am fully aware of the incident with the Clow. I assume that Kerberus has chosen you to be the cardcaptor." Sakura knew that it was no use denying it. "Kero gave me the task of capturing the Clow cards." Li nodded. "The task is a rather large one. I will assist you." With that, he walked away, leaving a stunned Sakura and Madison.  
  
I don't know if I should continue with this fic. By the way, I decided to alter Li's personality to a more analytical and logical one. I guess I've been watching too much Voyager. Give me a review and let me hear your thoughts.  
  



	2. The Four Mirrors

Author's Notes: I actually have a storyline in my head for this!! Enjoy my latest installment!!  
  
Disclaimers: Cardcaptors belong to CLAMP, I own my interpretation of the Dreamscape (original idea belonged to Rush, another fanfic author out there on the net) and Strider and Shadow.  
  
Preservers of the Dreamscape - The Four Mirrors  
  
Every once in a while, a mishap occurs in a parallel world and the love and innocence of that world would slowly diminish. It is up to the Preservers of the Dreamscape to preserve the love and innocence to some degree. This is the tale of one particular Preserver and an emerald-eyed girl.  
  
Crothus leaned back in his chair. "Finally!! Break time!!" He stopped by where Strider was watching the events unfold. "Something on your mind?" Strider gave Crothus a death glare. Crothus straightened up. "Oh, that. I still don't see why you had to create a Li Syaoran in the first place."  
  
The entity sighed as he continued to observe the Four Mirrors. "Look at the Four Mirrors. The first illustrates the original timeline and the events that have already occured. The second shows the most likely future of that world if events would go as schelduled." Crothus shuddered. "From a cherry blossom to a servant of darkness..."  
  
Strider pointed to the third mirror. "The third mirror shows the changes that have been made and the fourth mirror shows the most likely future after the change." Crothus sighed with relief. "At least that world is protected. What about the world that has already experienced those events and created...her?"  
  
"That world cannot be helped. Shadow would recognize this and destroy it to save whatever purity is left." Crothus blinked. "Won't that destroy the sorceress as well? Surely she would at least protect her world because..."  
  
"The problem is that she already knows how to travel between dimensions and timelines. If Li fails his mission, then we will have twice the amount of trouble. Ayame is deadly enough as she is. We don't need another." Crothus sighed. "Who would have known that the trigger would be a broken heart?"  
  
Strider nodded gravely. "Human emotions are fragile and delicate. The effects of having no love at all could be devastating to the soul." The two silently observed the fourth mirror as the possible future started shaping itself due to Li's arrival.  
  
"You told her?" Sakura gave a little sigh and nodded. 'How could she just tell someone about this? Not only does Madison videotape this, she even creates battle costumes!!!'   
  
The Thunder card has been detected near the centre of the city. Using the Lasenboard, it was tracked to a precise area, just above some office buildings. Sakura was wearing the cat costume while Li simply wore his ceremonial outfit. (I'm too lazy to create an outfit unlike Madison. Who knows what she could pull out if given the chance?)  
  
Li muttered about violating protocols before he joined Sakura on the top of one of the buildings. "I will force Thunder to go into its visible form. You use the Shadow card to trap and seal it. Understood?" The girl nodded meekly while Li took out his sword. "Powers of the elements, heed my call!! Channel lightning through this sword!!" (I made up my own chant because Nelvana's chants are a bit corny and the fact that this guy is a Preserver) The Thunder card transformed into a beast.  
  
"Shadow, release and dispel!!" The Shadow card surrounded the Thunder card, stopping all attempts to escape. "Thunder, return to your power confined!!" Soon, there were two cards lying on the ground, Shadow and Thunder.   
  
She picked up the two cards in awe. "That was some plan, Li. Thanks for the help." Li didn't give a response. He was lost in his own thoughts. 'How is it you retain your humanity and purity under these extreme circumstances?'  
  
He started to walk home but he turned to look at the Clow mistress once more. 'You are too pure to become someone as dark as Ayame...when the darkness strikes your heart, I will be there to bring you back to the light.'  
  
Crothus gave a smile of relief as the fourth mirror gave an image of the most possible outcome after Li's arrival. The Defender's mood had considerably brightened but he still felt the presence of darkness.   
  
'I know you will do your best to protect Sakura, Li. I hope you can stand by her when she faces Ayame.'  
  
I had to think for a while for this one. Give me a review and welcome to the new millennium!! Officially, this time!! What a way to start the new millennium with a CCS fanfic!!  



	3. The Trigger

Author's Notes: I decided to take a break from "Song of Blood" and try another romantic epic to add to the Dreamscape legacy. Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimers: Cardcaptors belong to CLAMP, I own my interpretation of the Dreamscape (original idea belonged to Rush, another fanfic author out there on the net) and Strider and Shadow.  
  
Preservers of the Dreamscape - The Trigger  
  
Every once in a while, a mishap occurs in a parallel world and the love and innocence of that world would slowly diminish. It is up to the Preservers of the Dreamscape to preserve the love and innocence to some degree. This is the tale of one particular Preserver and an emerald-eyed girl.  
  
Once again, the Dreamscape was buzzing with Preservers and an overworked Crothus. "For crying out loud, give me a hand here!!!" The Defender did not reply. His mind was too busy, observing the events unfolding in the alternate world. "This is it."  
  
The Clow cards have been behaving rather bizarre recently. It was discovered that Sakura had to give them more power as their original powers Clow reed granted for them are running out. The cards are being changed to Sakura cards.   
  
Who would have thought that the Clow cards could run out of power? It's because of them that Eriol, reincarnation of Clow Reed, had to come to Readington and keep an eye out for the Clow mistress and her friends.  
  
The Chinese boy continued to attack the punching bag. Every time Eriol flashed one of his friendly smiles at Sakura, a pang of jealousy would run in Li's blood. 'What's happening to me? Have I grown attached to her?' Drops of sweat fell from his forehead.   
  
He had confided in Kero about his suspicions about Eriol. The guardian beast also felt something but it appeared to be too weak to be any type of magic. Perhaps his emotions are getting to him. Emotions that he tried to suppress. Crothus told all the Preservers that they must not let emotions get in the way of their missions. The Dreamscape is a massive place and needed constant attention. There are missions that had to be carried out.  
  
The boy dressed in a gray outfit and went outside to clear his head. Ever since he met Sakura, she gave him back his emotions. That's why he watches her from the shadows. These emotions have made him feel uncomfortable.  
  
Yet at the same time, he felt something that he never felt before. All that happens only when she's near. "Sakura...I can't." Julian's voice echoed through the park. Li overheard a conversation not too far from where he was.   
  
"...what?" Her voice is filled with fear. Li gave a start. Her aura is becoming unstable. "I do love you but not that way. You're more of a little sister to me. I'm sure you should be able to understand."   
  
Small sobs could be heard from behind the bush. When Li came around the bush, Julian had already left. He saw Sakura, who had curled her body close to the tree. "Sakura?" She looked up with tear stained eyes. "Why don't you go after him? Maybe you'll have better luck," she spoke bitterly.  
  
He knelt by the trunk. "The emotions I felt for him have already dissipated. The only reason I even felt an attraction was because of Yue's sleeping power." Sakura placed her head on his shoulder. 'Her aura is still destabilizing.'  
  
He let her cry for a few minutes before speaking. "When you look at it, Julian is correct. His age is about the same as your brother's." She looked at him. "So you're saying I should be looking for someone my age?" Li gave a shrug. "I suppose."  
  
"And you're volunteering to be that someone?" He turned slightly red at that remark. "I do feel something towards you, Sakura. Perhaps it's because you helped me release the emotions I suppressed years ago. If I hadn't experienced these emotions, then I would never be able to fulfill the empty void in my heart. You saved me from that, Sakura and I'm not sure if I can repay that debt. But I will try by helping you get through this."  
  
The crystal ball glowed red, reflecting the anger of its user. "A Preserver...he's attempting to change the flow to create another alternate world with me as a happy sack of sugar. It's a shame. I would have really liked another playmate." The girl stood up and waited as the ball started to calculate the coordinates of the new world being created. A haunting smile came to her lips. "Time to play."  
  
Please review. I really need your opinion about the corniness of this segment. I swear, I will try to improve this. The next installment should be the last part of this little romance package because I can't write romance, period. There will be more stories with the Dreamscape so keep an eye out!!! Later!!!  



	4. Fatal Irony

Author's Notes: Here I go with the finale!!! Sorry for the long delay!!  
  
Disclaimers: Cardcaptors belong to CLAMP, I own my interpretation of the Dreamscape (original idea belonged to Rush, another fanfic author out there on the net) and Strider. 'The Catcher in the Rye' is written by J.D. Salinger...I'm only borrowing that for one segment, I swear!  
  
Preservers of the Dreamscape - Fatal Irony  
  
Every once in a while, a mishap occurs in a parallel world and the love and innocence of that world would slowly diminish. It is up to the Preservers of the Dreamscape to preserve the love and innocence to some degree. This is the tale of one particular Preserver and an emerald-eyed girl.  
  
"So I stopped the trigger event...then my mission is complete." Strider shook his head. "Not necessarily. There are some minor details to iron out." The Chinese boy glared at him. "What minor details?"  
  
"It's rather long and complicated. The trigger event still occurred but you were able to ease the pain off of your target. Although you have provided her with words of comfort, her soul is still in jeopardy." The entity paused. "The pressure has been cumulative, building up since her mother died. Once you arrived, you became a pressure valve. However, there is still a burden strong enough on her that the next big catastrophe that comes towards her might turn her into Ayame."  
  
"How much worse would it have been?" Strider lowered his eyes. "The Clow cards would have killed the people she held dear to her heart. Remember when the Mirror card attacked? It took Sakura several hours until she found her brother. His condition had considerably worsened and he died that night. The Freeze card lowered the temperature on that skating trip rather than freezing the class in ice. Most died from hypothermia by the time Sakura sealed the card. Then came the Snow card, which created a devastating snow storm to take Madison and Kero. Finally, the Shot card was accidentally activated and its target was her father. You have to stay here to protect her from herself. Who knows how much rage is still in her regardless of the relief you provided."   
  
Li nodded. "I will stay to keep an eye on her. But what about the Dreamscape?" Strider crossed his arms. "Crothus has that covered. He mumbled about a new recruit program before heading back to work. Speaking of work...I have to track down the new Phyrexian fleet to Earth 437. Take care of yourself...and your girl." A streak of red appeared over the boy's face. Strider chuckled as he entered a portal.  
  
It has been a week since the trigger event and Sakura's behaviour has been a little peculiar. At least she wasn't depressed any more. He was still deep in thought when he took his seat behind her for English class. "Good morning!!" He looked up to see Sakura with her cheerful smile. "You're cheerful today...I take it that you are prepared for the chapter test on Catcher in the Rye?"  
  
"Uh...yeah..." She turned around with her face red. 'Aaaaahhhhh!!!! I forgot about that test!!! I was supposed to read the first chapter last night!!! Instead, I kept dreaming about Li!!!!'   
  
"I bombed it," groaned Sakura as she sat down for lunch. Madison patted her on the back. "It's only the first test. You'll get another chance!" Sakura smiled weakly. "I hope so...say, did you get a weird note in a black envelope?" Madison blinked. "No, I didn't."  
  
Li ran up to them. "Did you get one?" Sakura nodded. "It said that an old enemy wants a rematch. This enemy wants a rematch since a cheesy trick was pulled off. It also wants me to wear the jester costume so it could pick up where it left off." The boy raised an eyebrow. "A jester costume?"  
  
"It's old news. I have a costume that I've been dying to try on you!!" An ice dagger whizzed by with a piece of paper on it. 'No new costumes or the next dagger won't miss.' Li activated his Lasenboard. It revealed an image of Ayame for a brief second.   
  
'Great!! How am I supposed to tell Sakura that her evil doppleganger is out for blood?' "The only enemy that knew I wore the jester costume is the Water card and I have it right here!!" Li rubbed his chin, thinking of a good excuse. "The Water card's wild nature might have escaped from its body with the help of someone highly skilled in sorcery. And that someone is after me." He pulled out an envelope with a letter that simply said 'Your realm will be destroyed and the dreams of many will shatter.'  
  
The rendezvous was at the school. Li patiently waited for his colleagues while he racked his brains out for a plan. "Sorry we're late!!" He turned to see the Clow mistress in her court jester outfit with Kero, Yue and an upset Madison. "No fair! I had an outfit especially made for this type of battle!!" The two Cardcaptors didn't answer. Their faces were both bright red.   
  
In the blink of an eye, Kero and Yue were knocked out by an unknown force. "What the...?" Ayame appeared right in front of the startled party. The shadow of the tree covered her face. "Power and Dash...a lethal combination, wouldn't you agree?" Sakura gasped. "How... how do you know about the Clow cards?"  
  
She stepped forward. "Because I opened that book." Madison squealed in delight as she saw the face. "Two Sakuras...the costume possibilities are endless!!" Ayame lifted up a card. "Sleep card, send them into the world of nightmares!!! Release and dispel!!!" Sakura and Li leaped out of the way but Madison fell asleep.   
  
Sakura looked at her counterpart in shock. "How is this possible?" Ayame smiled coldly. "Alternate timelines, interdimensional travel. Put both pieces of the puzzle together, Einstein! I'm you." Li stood beside Sakura. "You're pure and filled with goodness. She's an empty shell because she let her anger consume her."   
  
"Don't blame me. I never had a guardian angel from the Dreamscape to watch my back. I'm glad it worked out in the end because now I can help the Clow cards who didn't want to be sealed so easily. I'm not bound to a conscience!" Sakura stared at Li in shock. "A guardian angel...?" He gave a small nod.   
  
"Enough talk...my old friend has been waiting for a rematch and I've given it a little extra edge. Cyclone card, wash out these children!! Release and dispel!!!" Ayame's black star staff hit the card and the Cyclone started to charge towards them. "Thunder, release and dispel!!" The Thunder card attempted to shock the Cyclone but it swallowed Thunder and spat it back out before Thunder had an opportunity. "Freeze card, stop the Cyclone!! Release and dispel!!"   
  
Ayame smirked. "Tempest card, neutralize Freeze quickly!!!" The Cyclone continued by while Freeze was caught up by Tempest. "Windy!!! Release and dispel!!" The dark sorceress laughed. "Hurricane card, it's show time!!!" The Windy became overpowered while the Cyclone tossed the Cardcaptors inside the funnel. After five minutes of shaking, it spat them out. Ayame smirked and picked up Li while Sakura struggled to get up. "Now, my doppleganger. You will learn what it truly means to suffer." Her staff changed into a sword and she plunged it right into his stomach. "LI!!!" Ayame tossed his body by the grass area. Sakura rushed to him. He opened his eyes. "I'm...sorry for not...telling you the...truth earlier." He started coughing up blood.   
  
"Don't move. It'll worsen the bleeding." Ayame had a small look of shock on her face. Surely this is the same girl that has suffered the loss of a mother and the gain of a heavy responsibility and burden! "You...are calm! Why?"  
  
Sakura shot an icy glare at Ayame. "He's my guardian angel. They don't die so easily." Ayame chuckled. "A simple matter of faith. Once reality sinks in, you'll know suffering." The Clow mistress took Li's cold hand into her own. The auras merged, creating a silver one that healed Li's wound.   
  
The silver aura created an energy ball and fired it at Ayame. She quickly recalled her cards and activated a shield around her. "So, your love has come through for you...play time is over. The winds have turned in your favour for today but you can only delay me for so long. I will add the Preserver's head to my mantle." She tapped her staff twice and vanished to another dimension.  
  
Li looked above to see a smiling Sakura. "I suppose you'll want to know a lot more about your guardian angel." She gave it some thought. "I think I'll keep you tall, dark and mysterious...for now." He smirked. "Sure. Just don't start telling bad jokes." She could only laugh with happiness in her heart.  
  
Crothus grinned. "We will miss you but you have your duty and your heart to follow. Is the program ready?" The junior officer nodded. Crothus activated a profile. "Let's try this fellow...Zachary Takaishi."  
  
Please tell me if this is major corniness or what. I will post another Dreamscape story revolving around Zack and Chelsea. No they're not going to be cousins like Nelvana suggested. Tell me what you think and review!!! Later!!  
  
  



End file.
